Gamespot 2010 Contest
]] The Gamespot 2010 Contest, titled All-Time Greatest Game Villain was the second character contest held on Gamespot and the first to include villains. Due to the lack of an announcement for the next official GameFAQs Contest, many members of Board 8 took an interest in the contest. The contest was a 64 single elimination contest that included only villains. Most of the same rules from the previous contest applied, but the major rule change was the length of each voting period. Before voting lasted roughly a week while in this contest voting lasts for no more than five days. Another big change was that Gamespot allowed characters that did not originate from videogames into the contest. The notable favourites in this contest were Bowser and Darth Vader, with The Joker and several other characters receiving minimal support. However, the contest was actually won by Sarah Kerrigan who easily defeated Darth Vader in the finals. Qualification As in 2009, the Gamespot staff picked 54 characters to enter the contest while choosing another 24 characters for users to vote on in a massive 24-way poll. The top 10 finishers would earn a spot in the main bracket. Wild Card Play-In Results # Darth Vader - 28% # Psycho Mantis - 13% # Diablo - 12% # Sweet Tooth - 7% # Vergil - 5% # General RAAM - 5% # Mother Brain - 5% # Lavos - 4% # Akuma - 4% # The Cyberdemon - 4% # Imran Zakhaev - 3% # Domino Hurley - 2% # Manfred von Karma - 2% # King Dedede - 2% # Psy-Cow - 1% # Evil Otto - 1% # Lezard Valeth - 1% # Thanatos - 0.4% # The Jaquio - 0.4% # Dark Falz - 0.4% # The 'Unbeatable?' Pterodactyl - 0.3% # Machine Gun Willy - 0.3% # The Warden Clement Darling - 0.2% # Dragon - 0.2% Snubs Despite increasing the field to 64 characters, 16 out of the 32 characters from GameFAQs' 2005 Villain's Contest did not make the cut. Lost in Round 3 *Liquid Snake Lost in Round 2 *Sigma *Ansem *Master Hand Lost in Round 1 *Pyramid Head *Nemesis *Ultros *Ramirez *Ghaleon *Mithos *Luca Blight *Albedo *Ridley *CATS *Sin *Kuja Bracket Division 1 The Joker Sarah Kerrigan Sarah Kerrigan Darth Vader Sarah Kerrigan Albert Wesker Dr. Robotnik Albert Wesker Mother Brain Albert Wesker Ganondorf Ganondorf The Joker Geese Howard Mother Brain Ares King Bohan Ares Ganondorf Vergil Ganondorf Donkey Kong Death Adder Donkey Kong The Joker The Joker Arthas Menethil The Joker Alma Purple Tentacle Psycho Mantis Psycho Mantis Arthas Menethil Arthas Menethil Origami Killer Division 2 Kefka Dr. FunFrock Kefka Sweet Tooth Sweet Tooth Sarah Kerrigan Sarah Kerrigan Bowser Carmen Sandiego Sweet Tooth Pac-Man Ghosts Adrian Ripburger Pac-Man Ghosts Sarah Kerrigan Sarah Kerrigan Gruntilda Winkybunion The Shredder Lavos The Shredder Bowser Bowser The Master Bowser Master D Heihachi Mishima Lance Vance Heihachi Mishima The Master Kain The Master Division 3 Darth Vader General RAAM Darth Malak Giygas Darth Malak M. Bison Darth Malak Diablo Diablo Darth Vader Cervantes M. Bison Dr. Wily Dr. Nefarious Dr. Wily Diablo Andross Diablo Andrew Ryan Cyberdemon Andrew Ryan Kane Andrew Ryan Darth Vader Kane Sinistar GlaDOS SHODAN GlaDOS Darth Vader Dracula Darth Vader Division 4 Captain Blue Captain Qwark Captain Qwark General RAAM General RAAM Shao Kahn General RAAM Dr. Breen Sephiroth General RAAM Jon Irenicus Lan Di Jon Irenicus Shao Kahn Shao Kahn Officer Tenpenny Revolver Ocelot Team Rocket Team Rocket Dr. Breen Dr. Breen Wario The Guardian Dr. Breen Wario General Lionwhyte Wario Akuma LeChuck Akuma Final 2010 X-Stats # Sarah Kerrigan - 50.00% # Bowser - 48.21% # The Joker - 44.76% # Pac-Man Ghosts - 42.19% # Arthas - 40.68% # Darth Vader - 40.02% # Ganondorf - 39.94 # Diablo - 39.69% # Psycho Mantis - 37.85% # Albert Vesker - 37.05% # Shredder - 33.74% # Sweet Tooth - 32.91% # GlaDOS - 32.36% # Mother Brain - 30.73% # Ares - 30.66% # Dr. Robotnik 30.66% # Kefka - 29.95% # The Master - 29.95% # Heihachi - 27.99% # Kain - 27.43% # General RAAM - 27.39% # Donkey Kong - 27.38% # Shao Kahn - 27.31% # Sephiroth - 27.27% # Dr. Breen - 27.24% # Master D. -27.21% # Origami Killer - 27.16% # Darth Malak - 26.45% # Vergil - 26.31% # Wario - 24.77% # M. Bison - 24.63% # Lavos - 24.27% # Alma - 23.92% # Team Rocket - 23.55% # Revolver Ocelot - 23.46% # Carmen Sandiego - 22.62% # SHODAN - 22.53% # Akuma - 22.33% # Gruntilda - 22.05% # Lance Vance - 21.74% # Andrew Ryan - 21.09% # Dr. Wily - 20.59% # Cyberdemon - 19.99% # Officer Tenpenny - 19.74% # Kane - 19.55% # LeChuck - 19.48% # Dracula - 17.88% # Cervantes - 17.31% # Jon Irenicus - 16.81% # Andross - 16.16% # Captain Quark - 15.87% # Purple Tentacle - 15.69% # Captain Blue - 15.38% # Dr. Nefarious - 15.11% # Death Adder - 14.78% # Geese Howard 13.77% # Adrian Ripburger - 11.88% # Giygas - 10.53% # Dr. Funfrock - 10.47% # Lan Di - 10.30% # General Lionwhyte - 9.69% # The Guardian - 9.45% # Sinstar - 7.95% # King Bohan - 5.73% Trivia * Donkey Kong is the only character to be featured in both Gamespot Character Battles (the "Heroes" and "Villains" Brackets). External Links * Official Contest Site Category:Off-Site Contests